Harry's Inheritance Problems
by CheshireAteAlice
Summary: Harry turns seventeen and as part of his inheritance he turns into an incubus. The same night Dudley inherits some creature blood of his own. Now the race is on to capture the two. It's better than it sounds at first trust me please read. R&R Please!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is a Harry Potter Creature Fanfic and if you don't like the idea than you shouldn't read this (that kind of goes without saying) but anyway I really hope you enjoy the story and give it a chance before moving on to something else. And I promise that I'll make it the best fanfic that I can…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Summary: Harry turns seventeen and as part of his inheritance he turns into an incubus. The same night Dudley inherits some creature blood of his own. Now the race is on to capture the two. It's better than it sounds at first trust me please read. And if you could be bothered to could you please review?**

Thunder resounded through the empty spaces between the uniform houses of Privet Drive as a heavy downpour of rain drenched the streets and homes. Inside a house marked number four a boy named Harry Potter was busy firing the stove in preparation for a meal for his relatives.

The fat man, Vernon Dursley, Harry's uncle, and son Dudley had contented themselves to watching television while his aunt showered in the bathroom upstairs.

Setting the table for three Harry silently and dutifully continued his work, stopping only once to ponder about the effects his seventeenth birthday, which would happen as soon as the stroke midnight.

Finally he could get away from these wretched muggles and their constant abuse. All of his life since the day he came to live with them he'd been abused, neglected, starved, and occasionally beaten. Sure they were his relatives and he did feel something for them, them being the only remnants of his entire family. But he would feel a whole lot more if they weren't such horrendous people.

And finally he could do his magic outside of school, finally he could be seen as capable of taking care of his own well being.

Not to mention it was nearing the time when he'd go back to Hogwarts. He'd loved that school, it was the only place where people truly cared about him, he had friends there, he wasn't neglected there. His home was there, he belonged there.

And after the incident in the Ministry of Magic, with his godfather's death weighing heavily on his heart, and the knowledge of his own possession by the Dark Lord Harry didn't feel quite as safe anymore; even with the blood wards still in effect.

It seemed like wherever he went he could somehow feel the small link between the two of them. And the fact that the Dark Lord could access this link scared him even more, he never felt like he was truly by himself, he always felt "watched" and the feeling was entirely too creepy for his liking.

He missed Sirius, and he often found himself waking from a reoccurring nightmare; it was always the same, Bella would shout "Avada Kedavera!" and he would watch, helpless and in horror as his beloved godfather fell back through the veil, dead and gone.

"Boy!"

Harry was startled awake by the sound of his uncles sharp bark. He looked up from underneath his raven-black tousled hair. "Yes Uncle Vernon?" he tried to sound meek and polite.

"Hurry up with our dinner, Petunia should be down any minute and I want our dinner on the table by the time she gets here. You hear me boy?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon." Harry always hated the fact that while he did everything around the house that his uncle would always speak to him as if he were blind, deaf, stupid.

He could hear his cousin grunt in approval as a smirk smeared it's way across his fat cousin's face.

Ignoring the both of them Harry set the table as he was asked and proceeded to clean out some of the scraps left in the pan for his own dinner. And after successfully scraping up a semi-decent meal Harry slumped against the wall and started eating before his aunt could make an appearance.

About five minutes later, when Harry was about three quarters of his way though, his aunt cantered in wearing a maroon night gown under a pink fluffy bath robe with matching slippers; her damp hair clung to the sides of her horse-like face.

Harry gave out a muffled snort, the whole pink look reminded him utterly too much about a certain Dolores Umbridge he had the displeasure of tangling with his last year at Hogwarts. Damn how he detested that woman. She had entirely pink wardrobe and could be counted as one of the most sadistic person's Harry's ever met, and with his record that was saying something. She would have them mutilate themselves as a form of detention, cast truth serum on half the student body, and would even perform an unforgivable curse in order to sate the acute paranoia of Cornelius Fudge, who in himself was just plain off his rocker to begin with. The entire memory made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

Now at a loss for appetite Harry quickly got up and set his plate in the sink.

Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley were all at the diner table now stuffing their faces looking quite content with themselves.

Excusing himself from the scene Harry made his way upstairs and into his bedroom with the locks on the outside.

Shutting the door quietly, so not to get yelled at, Harry slipped off his shirt, tossing it carelessly to the floor and slumped down on the bed laying his head against the pillow and folding his arms up over his head.

Hedwig, Harry's snowy pet owl, chirped quietly as to get his attention.

Harry turned his face towards the bird, she was hungry, it was obvious she was because she was fed just about as little as he was.

Harry smiled at her. Reaching his hands into his pockets he pulled out a few small bits of bread and meat he'd scavenged from dinner.

The owl eyed the food hungrily.

Slowly Harry stood and went over to her cage slipping the food through the bars as she gobbled it up.

After all the food was gone Hedwig gave another chirp communicating she wanted more.

Harry looped his fingers through the bars of the bird cage to stroke her feathers, "Sorry Hed that was all I could get tonight, but you know tomorrow we'll be free and I'll let you out of there so you can fly and hunt and do whatever you want. But you know that I can't right now, Vernon would never allow it and I can't have anything happen to you too."

Hedwig cocked her head to the side like a small dog, looking at him thoughtfully, almost as if she understood.

Harry smiled and returned to his bed, plopping down on the already mussed sheets.

He glanced at the clock on his night table, 7:33pm, only four and a half hours to go.

Around 10:15pm Harry slipped off into deep sleep.

In his dream he was back at the ministry, clutching the prophecy in his hands, "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches," called a raspy voice into his ear, "And the Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal but he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not…" and the voice fades away.

"Harry!"

Harry visibly jumped, the prophecy falling from his hand a shattering on the ground at his feet.

That never happened before.

Harry turned, trying to locate the voice.

"Harry" it sounded again, softer this time, more soothing.

"Harry dear."

He turned again, only to be caught in the arms of his mother Lily.

Wrapping his arms around her waist he embraced her, leaning into her shoulder he inhaled sharply, like he was about to cry.

She smelled like rainfall and lily blossoms.

After holding him there for what seemed like forever she stood back, lifting his chin with her delicate fingers to look in his eyes, exuberant meeting vibrant green.

"Harry darling you have to listen to me."

He nodded, his eyes tearing up but never breaking eye contact with his long dead mother.

"Harry I know this is hard to believe but the Evan's aren't entirely human."

Harry opened him mouth slightly but was shushed by a finger pressing against his lips.

"Harry sweetie I haven't got much time and I need you to pay attention now," she said gently.

He nodded once again for her to continue.

"Harry our bloodlines aren't entirely muggle, long ago the magical world was much more entwined with the muggle one stories of fairies and vampires, werewolves were quite common in muggle culture. And although wizard kind has maintained a certain level of secrecy, not all creatures remained hidden as such and often married into muggle families, into our family, now their blood has been passed on to you."

Harry's eyes widened at his mothers words, if what she said was true then he was part magical creature.

"Harry dear, the creature blood in our family has always been suppressed by the more prominent muggle blood, I discovered mine by accident after I turned seventeen. During the time of your inheritance, the blood will awaken due to your magical ability as a wizard."

Harry gulped aloud.

Lily noticing this held his cheeks in both hands, cradling his head. "Harry please don't be scared," she said soothingly. "I love you sweetheart never forget that."

Harry nodded as the image of his mother began to fade away, sparkling as scattered dust.

"Wait mother," Harry said holding out his hand for her, "what creature am I?"

His mother smiled a moment before her faded image leaned to his ear. "Harry you're an incubus."

And with that she was gone.

Harry had just barely woken when the clock stroke twelve. Immediately after he found a warmth that started in his chest, and quickly branched out to his limbs making him relax his whole body tingling.

Then came pain.

It came as a searing white hot stab to his heart, slowly it spread setting his whole body ablaze with a pain so intense it passed that of even the Cruciatus Curse.

Harry screamed as his whole body was engulfed in a cocoon of anguish, his muscles tightened sending him into uncontrollable spasms. His limbs flailing about wildly knocking into his nightstand sending the alarm clock tumbling to the floor, his head jerking from side to side in pure torture as he shrieked.

He was screaming so loud in his lungs he hadn't even registered the adjacent screams coming from Dudley's room. The sound of his uncle and aunt springing out of bed slamming the door open and rushing to their distressed son's aid, leaving him to his own torture.

After about ten minutes, though what seemed like eons, of agony the pain began to subside, leaving the boy breathless and exhausted on his now completely sweat soaked bed sheets.

Catching his breath he tried to shift to a more comfortable position on the bed only to notice a rustling noise, eerily similar to the sound of wings fluttering.

Curious he looked over at Hedwig who was staring at him from across the room, safely tucked into her cage, her wings folded tight against the sides of her body.

Obviously it wasn't her who made that sound.

Brushing it off as a pigeon or some other common birds that liked to hang around houses he tried to position himself again, only to find something wet and squishy against his shoulders and neck.

Harry shot up into a sitting position, turning himself around.

There, right under the pillow he'd been resting on, was large kind of embryonic sack.

Almost daringly Harry reached out to touch it. It was thick and slimy, coated with a clear fluid mixed in blood, his blood.

Panicking Harry sprang out of bed, out of his room, down the hall, and into the bathroom where he securely locked the door behind him.

He looked in the mirror.

The first thing staring back at him were his eyes, no longer pale, but exotically green. The iris was tiny, just a tad larger than a dulled pencil lead, around it was a burst of erotic emerald green with tiny slivers of white etched around the iris. Beyond that it became a bright jade that almost seemed to glow in vibrancy making a ring and fading back into dark emerald as it neared the edges.

His hair was blacker still and slightly tousled, but it too had taken on an unnatural sheen to it making it almost shimmer in the light.

His skin was pale, snow pale, and completely flawless.

The face had become sharper, the features more prominent, his chiseled jaw and plush lips, strait nose and slight yet well defined and muscled form.

Put blatantly, he was gorgeous.

But what shocked him the most were the pair of predominant coal black wings sprouting from his shoulder blades, flapping listlessly behind him.

**Ok so this is my first HP fanfic so I'd really appreciate any feedback any of you could give me. This is also my first rated M fic so please don't be to harsh. Many thanks see you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay chapter 2 is up! I'm so proud of myself for making this so fast, I hope you like it! Please review or PM me if you wish…**

**Disclaimer: I am not the founder of all that is Harry Potter**

Harry stared at himself for a moment, taking in his new appearance, when he realized he could see, without his glasses on.

Bending low over the sink, Harry turned the faucet and began to wash his face, he was still a little drowsy from the night before and he had to make sure that it wasn't just some dream he'd wake up from. Sure enough the ice water prickled his nerves as he lathered it over the sides of his face. It was definitely no dream.

Harry stared at himself again. Reaching back hesitantly, he felt through his wings, they were real.

Pulling on the taut muscle nestled in his shoulder blades Harry stretched them out, cramming them into the bathroom walls in the process. He estimated that, when fully stretched, they reached a little over 7 feet on either side of him.

The new muscle was still too weak for flight but were plenty powerful enough to cause some serious damage should they ever hit something with any amount of force.

Pulling on his new found muscle Harry folded them up so that they would lay against his back, the tips of the flight feathers extended down the back of his knees.

He concentrated again, trying to see if he could reabsorbed them completely, they just clenched tighter to his body. He tried again, still, no such luck.

Defeated Harry sad on the edge of the counter trying to figure out a way to hide the new appendages, seeing as they were the most obvious part of his transformation and would most certainly gather all kinds of unwanted attention, much to the displeasure of his uncle Harry was sure.

Harry tensed as he heard a scream coming from down the hall.

Completely forgetting his obvious wings he opened the door to the bathroom and peered down the hall. Were Death Eaters Attacking? Was the blood-ward still in effect now that he was 17? Could he get to his wand in time to defend himself? Were his relatives being attacked?

Ignoring most of the questions buzzing around his head Harry cautiously mad his way down the hall back towards his own bedroom. He needed his wand that much was certain.

The cries of his aunt could be heard muffled through the door of Dudley's room.

Suddenly as Harry was reaching for the knob of his bedroom the door slammed open, revealing a very wet faced, purple Vernon.

Harry's mouth stood agape for a moment trying to register exactly what to do.

He never got the chance.

His uncle moved at him, pudgy hands wrapping around his neck as he was slammed into his door.

"This is all your fault you good for nothing useless little freak!"

Harry could feel the hands tighten around his esophagus as he struggled for air. "Wha-what'd I do?" he finally managed to choke out. His hands pawing at his uncles grip.

His uncle's beady eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Dudley you stupid boy! What the bloody hell did you do to my son?"

Did he even see the wings?

Harry could feel the effects from the lack of oxygen as his vision was clouded with spots. "I didn't do anything to Dudley," he gasped out desperately.

Seeing as the boy was about to go unconscious Vernon reluctantly relieved some of his grip on the boy's neck, instead latching onto the boy's arm and dragging him through the hall barging into his cousins room.

Petunia sat at the bedside, hunched over with her face in her hands, it was apparent that she'd been sobbing for awhile now.

Dudley lay on his bed, wrapped up in sheets and covered in sweat. A large glass of water lay bedside for easy access along with some food, both however looked to be untouched. Harry couldn't tell due to the sheets, but it looked like Dudley was in pretty bad shape.

"Look at my poor boy, just look at what you've done to him." Harry could hear Vernon hiss from beside him.

Vernon turned, meeting Harry's gaze. Harry could feel his grip tighten his blood pressure escalated due to his raving fit.

"WELL?" Vernon snapped Harry's arm forward tossing him off balance and almost making him fall on the bed with Dudley, "JUST LOOK AT HIM!"

Both out of the desire to appease his uncle and his own morbid curiosity Harry took a closer look. The form looked like Dudley, in certain ways, but in other ways, it didn't look like Dudley at all.

Dudley groaned aloud as he felt the spotlight shift on him.

Petunia took this moment to let out an anguished sob, "My boy! My poor little Dudleykins," she started crying again.

His uncle's grip tightened again as he steered Harry out of the room and into the hall where he was roughly forced through his door and thrown onto his bed.

Vernon stood in the middle of the room, his finger raised in warning as he stared down his nephew. "Now you listen here boy. If anything happens to Dudley I will personally make sure to wring your scrawny little neck myself. Now you're going to stay in here understand?"

Harry quickly nodded a yes, not wanting to face anymore of his uncles wrath.

"Good," his uncle retreated from the room, locking it from the outside.

Completely exhausted Harry lay in his bed. What was happening to Dudley? Did it have anything to do with his inheritance?

Trying to pull his mind away from the questions, and to the point of how he was going to get out of there when he had yet to learn to apparate, he lay staring at the ceiling looking for any unseen patters until he eventually slipped back into a dreamless sleep.

He woke later that morning. Unconsciously he glanced to his right expecting to see his alarm clock's bright red numbers presenting him the time. Until the memories of the previous night flooded his brain and he sat up looking around for the lost appliance.

Seeing it laying mutilated against the wall Harry quickly gathered the pieces and set them into the small waste basket in the corner of the room where he spied a large brown barn owl waiting patiently for him at his window sill.

Sliding the window open he slipped the two letters the owl had through the iron bars and ushered the owl away, he felt bad about not having anything to give the bird, but then again he could only just keep Hedwig alive with what he was given.

The owl looked at him irately before flying off.

Harry studied the letters addressed to him, turning one over he spied the Hogwarts seal decorating the back, he placed that one on the side of his night table before opening the other, it was addressed from the ministry.

_Dear Mr. H Potter,_

_We are currently aware that you have received your inheritance at promptly 12:32:45am this morning and are due to inform you that as an incubus you are now labeled in the Dark Creature category of the ministry. We have also been informed that the muggle known as Dudley Dursley has also come upon creature inheritance which has also been labeled under the category of Dark Creature as a demon. As of now, due to the status of your inheritance you are now an official magical creature and are currently under the "endangered species" list, and therefore under the protection of the ministry. The case being both you and your cousin shall be relocated promptly to a designated habitat suitable for your species located in Romania , an associate will be along at 5:00pm this evening to retrieve you both._

_Signed: Cornelius Fudge_

Harry stared at the letter a moment in disbelief before ripping it and tossing it into the rubbish bin. Dudley was a demon? And they were going to relocate them to Romania? Would he still be able to go to Hogwarts?

Tears welled in his eyes at the thought of losing everything he cherished so dearly.

Reaching for the other letter Harry hastily opened it hoping to receive some good news.

His breath slowed as he began reading.

_Harry,_

_The Order and I are aware of the inheritance and are trying everything in our power to have them grant you a reprieve. Fudge knows the importance of your stay yet he seems determined to send you away. It seems that the fear of the Dark Lord is proving to much for his fragile state and he sees the answer in sending you off. _

_Harry there are a few things about incubi that you should know about, the first being how they feed; incubi are creatures that feed off of another's energy during sexual intercourse. The longer they go without mating the weaker they become and the stronger their instincts are to go out and find a strong suitable mate, the stronger the mate the stronger the attraction will be. _

_Many wizards have sought out strong incubi and succubae, the female of incubi, in order to continue their family line, as they are magical creatures and are able to produce frighteningly powerful wizard offspring. There was a time in fact where incubi and succubae were almost hunted to extinction because of this ability to bear strong young._

_Harry you must be very careful, we believe the gene is recessive to muggle genes but will surface when in the presence of strong magic. Harry you have that strong magic, and the connection between both you and Voldemort , both very powerful wizards, only increases that pull to the creature genetics. Due to the fact that the gene often skips generations we don't believe that any of your relatives should have it, however evidence has been gathered that your cousin Dudley possesses this gene, therefore he should be showing the signs of creature inheritance as well._

_Harry we are doing everything we can to ensure that you are safe and that you remain here. Harry I know you're seventeen now but I ask you to please not leave the Dursley's house until one of The Order comes to collect you. Which should be before the ministry arrives._

_Keep safe Harry._

_Dumbledore_

Setting his note on the bedside table he crossed the room and tried the door, it was still locked. He'd have to explain to Dudley later.

Sighing heavily he resumed his position on the bed, this time lying on his stomach to avoid damage to his feathers. He had a lot to think about.

He was interrupted by the sound of the locks being undone on the other side of his door.

He repositioned himself to get a better view, just in time to see the door handle turn.

The door flung open, revealing the mask of a Death Eater.

Thinking fast Harry grabbed the pillow from his bed and flung it at the Death Eater, providing just enough of a diversion for him to reach his wand.

The pillow was obliterated before it could reach it's intended target sending an explosion of tiny white feathers around the room.

"Expelliarmus!" another Death Eater shouted from behind the first one knocking Harry's wand from his hands.

Harry backed himself against the wall as four Death Eaters entered his room, forming a half-circle around him.

"Now Mister Potter,"

Harry recognized that voice, it belonged to non other than Lucius Malfoy.

"is there really a need for such theatrics, we merely wish to talk is all," he said almost soothingly as he slipped the mask from his face with his wand, making it evaporate into air.

Harry's eyes narrowed in suspicion, there was never such a thing as "merely talking" when Death Eaters were involved.

He felt his wings hunch up, sensing his agitation, ready to spring.

Lucius noticed, "Ah and it seems you've come across your inheritance as well." He took another step and leaned forward slightly, his eyes taking in Harry as if he were a biology specimen and there would be a quiz. After awhile he seemed to nod approvingly. "Yes, a perfect example of a fine young incubus."

Harry pressed himself further against the wall, unsure of what to do. Adrenaline thrummed through his blood, willing him to do something yet his muscles seemed paralyzed. He knew there wouldn't be a easy way out of this.

**So I hope you like it so far, I tried not to be so detailed and too descriptive in this chapter because I think it takes away from the main focus but I'm just so proud of myself for getting this up so fast… Ah *filled to the brim with pride***

**If anything doesn't make sense or if your confused or have questions please let me know, I'll be happy to answer any questions you may have (so long as it doesn't give away part of the story)**

**Anyway feel free to leave a comment I love hearing from readers 'cause I hope to be a writer one day and I won't know if I'm any good if people don't tell me. Thanks**

**Yours Truly: JT**


	3. Chapter 3

**Answers to Reviewers:**

**Carebear011: Thank you so much!**

**TheNotedMusician: Yes I shall make Harry very kick-ass but in due time =)**

**Gorgon: Thanks for pointing out to me that our stories were similar, I remember reading an incubus-Harry story that had the sack thing and I thought it was a good idea of coarse all credit goes to the original owner I'm sorry I forgot to add that in thank you for pointing it out, however I only read that one story and I figured on my own that Fudge probably doesn't treat magical creatures with much respect because of what almost happened to Buckbeak in the 3rd**** book and how Umbridge (curse her fat toad-faced fluffy pinkness I hope she rots in hell!) said "as creatures of near human intelligence" in the 5****th**** movie when she initially tried talking to the centaurs, that Fudge didn't really respect them either. But thank you!**

**Saribel192: Thanks I'm glad you like it =)**

**Daku Mauji: I hope you keep reading it!**

**lady sakura cosmos: Thank you!**

* * *

**BTW: I forgot to mention this but this is post OOTP! And before HBP**

**OK GUYS FAIR WARNING: THIS IS NOT A DUDLEY/HARRY FIC, THIS IS A HARRY/OTHER CHARACTERS (MAINLY VOLDEMORT) FIC AND IF YOU HAVE A REQUEST ABOUT A SPECIFIC CHARACTER PLEASE INFORM ME AND I'LL SEE WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT HAPPEN K? =)**

**All my love to my readers (and especially reviewers you guys are so supporting3)**

* * *

"Sir!"

Lucius turned towards the Death Eater in the doorway. "What?" he snapped at the man.

"There seems to be another creature in the house," a loud crash could be heard from down the hallway, "and he's giving my men quite a bit of trouble."

"Then you give him some trouble, kill him, if you have to," Lucius ordered condescendingly before turning back towards Harry. "Well well any other surprises?" he asked mockingly.

Harry's mind was racing a million miles a minute. When was The Order coming? Were they still watching him? Why wasn't Dumbledore here yet, he knew everything that happened, surely he knew that the wards had been breeched?

Another few crashes sounded through the hall, then one of the men shrieked recapturing his attention.

Lucius muttered angrily from under his breath. "You, you," he pointed at two of his Death Eaters, "go check to see what thing those bloody idiots are so incapable of taking care of and take care of it before I take care of you all personally."

The two Death Eaters glanced at one another. Their masks hid their faces but Harry was sure they were both practically pissing themselves after the blood curdling scream that had just occurred. However one glance from Lucius had both men out the door.

Seeing the two men go Harry spotted his chance, with all the Death Eaters distracted, he thrust open his wings knocking both on either side of him to the floor; their wands knocked out of their hands, and sprinted towards the open doorway.

Lucius roughly grabbed him around his waist as he passed by and grappled him into a tight embrace. "There there now," he said silkily as he placed his chin in the niche of Harry's neck, "that wasn't so bad. You'd do well to come quietly Potter our lord is quiet anxious to see you again."

Harry swallowed hard as he was forced to think about Voldemort, the half man, half snake-faced monster who murdered his parents. The one who, just last year, had sent him nightmare visions of torturing his loved ones in order to lure him into the Ministry of Magic in order to retrieve a prophecy foretelling of his demise by Harry's hand. He suppressed a shudder at the memory of the night Voldemort was reborn, the moment he had stolen Harry's blood in order to gain a new body, one that was somewhat less than entirely human.

His shudder hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh yes," Lucius purred in his ear, making the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. "I couldn't hardly believe it myself, ever since Fudge had let it slip. The great Harry Potter, now nothing but a lowly creature about to be sent off into a foreign country far from home. Now we couldn't let a thing like that happen now could we? Especially not now that we know exactly how valuable you are," he said, his fingers lifting slightly to brush affectionately along Harry's feathers. "It was lucky, that you survived all those years ago. With how powerful you are now I suspect that you'd be able to produce some frighteningly powerful heirs. Imagine the disappointment of the Dark Lord if you were ever to be taken away," he voiced tauntingly.

Just then another shriek came from down the hall, another man had screamed.

Harry's stomach curled at the sound of a sick, muffled gurgle. He heard something big hit wall and felt trickled of something warm land on the side of his face.

By this time the two incapacitated Death Eaters were back on their feet each brandishing their wand in their fat, burly hands.

Harry was fairly sure he'd heard one of them gasp.

"Ugh," Lucius snarled angrily, spinning Harry around so that their chests were touching. Muttering a body binding spell, Lucius wrapped Harry with his cloak and ordered the two remaining Death Eaters to apparate back to the mansion, he outright refused to call it a "lair". They obeyed without question, leaving in a rush of black smoke.

Harry felt something wet hit his cheek.

A low growl resounded through the hallway, as if a large animal had entered the house; it scratched the floorboards as it walked. Was it a bear? A tiger even? It was definitely big enough to be.

The creature snorted and let out another growl, this one threatening and openly hostile, and Harry tensed as a dark foreboding sensation told him that it was directed at him.

The next scene happened so fast. Lucius let go of Harry, letting him fall back onto his arse as he whipped his wand at the figure, human-like, standing in the doorway.

The figure saw it's chance and moved. With a rush of pure unfiltered fury it had tackle Lucius to the ground, effectively pinning him so that he could no longer move his wand.

Lucius was staring wide eyed at the figure, his body trembling with what Harry could only guess as untainted, pure fear. He held his breath and averted his eyes, trying to make himself seem the submissive. All the while having the creature stare him down. Neither attacking or releasing, merely holding him there.

It was only now that Harry got a good hard look at the creature. It's semi long, golden white hair was hanging wistfully at his shoulders, hard, almost swollen muscles gleamed with sweat from the filtering moonlight from his window, it almost looked like…

"Dudley?" Harry asked uncertainly.

At the sound of his name Dudley's head snapped up from his captured prey. Their eyes met.

Dudley had taken on a whole new appearance, the physical changes even more evident than Harry's, excluding the wings. His eyes, once a dull blue, had now been almost overtaken by the iris and were black as night. Inside his square, chiseled jaw his teeth hung as glistening daggers, his canines appearing to almost be too big for his mouth. He had claws, black and deadly. All his fat had gone leaving room for hard-trained muscles any body builder would sell their soul for, leaving his just as bulky as before but in a completely new way. His jeans had been ripped at the bottom, looking at them Harry saw Dudley's feet with elongated toes, in somewhat semblance of what a prehistoric raptor's would look like, complete with black, killing claws.

Harry looked closer at the top of his head, from where two pitch black horns could just barely be seen protruding from the soft flush of golden white hair.

Scrambling back Harry attempted to upright himself against the wall, trying not to agitate his transformed cousin any further.

Leaning against the wall Harry held out his hand to Dudley, trying to coerce him off of the fallen and terrified Death Eater. "Dudley… Dudley, let him up, it's ok."

Dudley regarded his smaller cousin for a moment, before turning his attention back to Lucius, baring his teeth and growling low in his throat.

Harry, almost afraid of what would become of Lucius if he didn't, reached forward and took the wand gently from Lucius' hand. "See Dudley, he can't hurt you now, let him up."

Dudley once again looked at his cousin, and then, almost sheepishly, he released Lucius' hands and rose to his feet.

Harry's head whipped around back to Lucius as he heard a whole heartfelt chuckle.

"They'll find you you know," he said from the floor, "It's either us, or them and believe me when I say they won't be half as good to you as the Dark Lord will." He took a moment to sneer, looking at Harry. "You do realize then that it doesn't matter where you go, what you do, someone will find you. You'll be hunted down by wizards and beasts alike until the day you die. You will join us one day Harry Potter, you will be a strength to provide us powerful numbers, we will have you, and there's nothing you can do to prevent it."

And with a loud pop he had apparated away, leaving Harry and Dudley alone.

* * *

**Alright I shall be taking requests for pairings now! And yes I do accept slash and the like. Anyway so sorry I haven't been paying much attention to fanfic right now. I've been trying to sort out being a college freshman while trying not to go into debt. I'm going to get an Associate of Applied Science degree and go on in the film and production industry so wish me luck I love you all!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok sorry it took so long for an update, but hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. College is a hassle, and I absolutely hate the fact that we have to turn stuff in through email because mine never sends. This system is so messed up. (Sorry, if I sound like I'm ranting that's probably because I am) Anyway this chapter took awhile because I was working on so many projects at once and this one was kind of pushed to the back. But here it is and I hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

Harry thought long and hard in the moments after Lucius' departure. First things first though, he'd have to somehow get Dudley under control.

Dudley in the meantime, had taken the liberty to rediscover his own body, his clawed hands skimmed across his newly defined chest, he'd turned around, and to Harry's surprise he noticed that Dudley was now sprouting a large demon tail that was hairless, with the exact tone of his skin, had a spade-like end and was long enough to sweep the floor with as he walked.

"Dudley?" Harry asked tentatively.

Dudley whipped around, eyeing his cousin. "H-Harry?" he half-grunted in a baritone voice not too unlike his human one.

"Yeah Dudley it's me," Harry said trying to keep his voice calm. "Do, do you think you can change back?" Harry asked.

Dudley looked puzzled for a moment, much the way Crabbe or Goyle would when asked a basic math question by a teacher. He scrunched up his face and stared intently at Harry, as if he were concentrating on killing a horde of zombies in one of his video games.

Harry watched as his cousin slowly be to regain his humanlike features, his horns didn't go away but rather took on the color of his skin, they'd receded just enough where they were just barely sticking up from his hairline. His claws and talons receded till they resembled fingernails again and his hair took on a golden blond color. Even his eyes and teeth went back to normal.

The one thing left that was too obviously noticeable was the bare tail that had lost the spaded end.

"Who were those people?" Dudley asked.

"They're Death Eaters," Harry replied still staring at his cousin.

"Oh," Dudley nodded as if he was thinking hard, "bad people?"

"Yeah, the worst," Harry's mouth twitched in an attempted smile.

Dudley made a harsh, deep, almost whining sound that reverberated in his throat as he sat down in the middle of the room.

"Where-" Harry was almost afraid to ask, "where are Petunia and Vernon?"

Dudley's throat reverberated again as he gestured at the hallway towards his bedroom.

Harry entered the hall and was greeted by the sight of a mangled, clawed up corpse propped up against the side of the wall. His Death Eater mask was still on, thankfully, but Harry could only imagine what the face looked like behind the mask.

Continuing down the hallway the scene became more and more accented with bloodshed until it covered almost everything.

Harry, guessing that Dudley had put up one hell of a fight, had his suspicions confirmed as soon as he pushed open the door of the bedroom.

On the other side of the room, in the corner next to the window, were about 3 or 4 Death Eaters, their corpses piled on top of each other. A pool of blood surrounding the bodies, staining the carpet a deep rouge.

The walls had claw and burn marks on them, and the furniture was smashed or had toppled over during the struggle.

Harry looked over to the bed.

A skinny, tall figure was hidden beneath the sheets, his aunt Petunia, the covers were almost peacefully draped over her head and she wasn't moving. She was dead.

Harry jumped as a loud thud sounded from behind the closet door. Drawing his wand, he approached the closet quietly. He turned the doorknob and pulled open slightly, his wand ready for any sudden movements.

Suddenly his lethargic Uncle Vernon came toppling out of the closet looking bewildered.

His beady, piggy eyes scanned the room, his jaw slack as he surveyed the scene.

His gaze held at the figure on the bed, and then landed back to Harry.

"YOU!" his uncle roared furiously as his fat hands once again found Harry's throat.

Harry gasped as he was bowled over, his wand was knocked out of his hands and rolled a good few feet away from where his uncle was now grappling him on the floor.

"YOU LITTLE FREAK! YOU FILTHY LITTLE FREAK! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! JUST LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE! YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED MY WIFE!"

Harry's body began coughing violently as his uncle slowly choked him. His vision began to blur. He looked up, and could just barley make out the face of his uncle, who was grinning like a madman.

"You know what I'm going to do to you little freak." Vernon's voice had dropped considerable, and now was almost dangerously soft and soothing. "I'm going to punish you, how people like you should be punished." His grip tightened, his thumbs moving to press deep around Harry's windpipe.

Harry's body was convulsing, racking for lack of air. Desperate, he moved his head back against the floorboards, not knowing much else to do he was trying to open his windpipe as much as possible to allow for oxygen flow.

It worked, but he was only prolonging the inevitable. His uncles nails began to dig into his flesh, slicing and biting farther into his exposed neck making it bleed.

Harry tossed his head around, trying to shake the grip, but it was impossible, his uncle had to good a hold on him.

Harry nearly blanched as he felt something warm and hard grind against belly. He couldn't believe the fat bastard was actually getting off on this.

"Dad?"

Both Harry and Vernon were caught off guard by the voice in the doorway. Dudley was there, staring at the two of them, his mouth slightly agape.

"Dad, what are you doing to Harry?"

Vernon looked at his son, regarding him for a moment before his eyes narrowed. His face pulled up in a sneer of disgust as he surveyed Dudley's new look. Smirking at his son, he pulled at Harry's neck until his head left the hard wood floor and then he slammed it back down hard making Harry choke out a groan.

Dudley stared disbelievingly at his father for a moment. Then with a wave of adrenaline he rushed at Vernon and tackled him broadside, successfully dislodging him from Harry.

Harry recovered himself just enough to witness the two behemoths wrestling against each other. Even with Dudley's new found muscle Vernon was still large, overweight, and awkward to hold.

They ruffed it out for about five minutes, then Vernon grabbed a broken chair leg, swinging it and hitting Dudley in the side of the head.

Dudley was left dazed from the blow. When he was finally able to look up he saw his father, huffing over him, the chair leg swinging from his hand.

"…Get out…"

Dudley looked at his dad, as if he must have misunderstood.

"GET OUT!"

Dudley leapt to his feet. He knew his father's tone of voice. Slowly he backed away, still looking pleadingly at his now only parent.

"Dad"

"YOU ARE NO SON OF MINE NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Vernon roared as he waved the bat threateningly in Dudley's direction.

Knowing better than to stay Dudley quickly backed out of the room, turning to run down the hallway and down the stairs.

Grabbing his wand, Harry quickly scrambled to his feet and raced to his room. Fearing for her life he let Hedwig loose first, opening the window he let her soar out into the night sky.

Knowing better than to grab much else he located his Gringotts vault key and stuffed it into his pocket. He grabbed his only available jacket and followed Dudley down the stairs.

He found Dudley in the kitchen, grabbing a few snacks out of the pantry and stuffing them into his school backpack which he had previously emptied all over the kitchen floor.

The two regarded each other before opening the sliding back door. Hopping the fence, and disappearing down an empty, windswept Privet Drive road and disappearing into the night.

* * *

**Just so there's no misunderstandings, which I've had before, this is not the end of the story. Believe me I know it would suck if it was. But also believe me when I say that I have big plans for those two. But as always any suggestions from the readers will be read and considered, and I do read all of my reviews. Anyways thanks to you all and I will see you in the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter's a bit longer. Please Enjoy =)**

**

* * *

**

Once Harry and Dudley were a good ways away from Privet Drive Harry pulled out his wand and stuck it out into the street.

"What are you doing?" Dudley asked his cousin, a slight uneasiness coated his voice at seeing a wand.

"Quiet," Harry hushed his cousin.

Harry held out his wand for a few minutes while his cousin stuffed his hands in his hoodie.

This had happened in his third year, after he had inflated his "Aunt" Marge and sent her drifting into the atmosphere, right when he had seen his godfather Sirius for the first time, he'd stuck his wand out in the street in an attempt to defend himself and had unknowingly summoned the Night Bus literally skidding to his aid.

However the streets remained silent.

"What are you doing?" Dudley repeated more persistently, all uneasiness abandoned his voice sounded annoyed.

Harry waved his wand once more (for good measure) before putting it back into his jacket pocket. "Looks like we're walking," he said as he started down the street.

"Walking?" his cousin asked. "Walking where?"

"To London," Harry answered as he slowed to allow his cousin to catch up.

"What's in London?" Dudley asked.

"The Leaky Cauldron."

"Leaky?"

"The Leaky Cauldron," Harry said slower. "It's the only place I know where I can definitely get to Diagon Alley, well, at least not without any floo powder.

"Magic place?" Dudley asked, he sounded annoyed again.

"Yes," Harry answered.

All of a sudden Dudley was beside Harry, his arm swung out, blocking Harry's path.

"No," Dudley growled, his demonic voice returning just enough to draw out a definite tone.

"What?," Harry looked both questioningly and defiantly back at his cousin.

"I said no," Dudley said slowly and clearly, as if he were explaining it to a five year old.

"Dudley it's alright, no one can hurt us there, I just have to send a message to Dumbledore and…"

Dudley's hand grabbed Harry's arm, digging in and turning him towards Dudley's face until they were mere centimeters apart.

"I. SAID. NO." Dudley growled out; his eyes had dilated to an eerie black.

"And I said I'm going," Harry spat back.

Dudley let out a snarl.

Harry involuntarily let out a slight yelp as Dudley's fingers began to burry themselves into his arm, gripping it even harder. His wings unfolded from under his jacket and spread themselves wider.

Without thinking, Harry pushed off with both wings.

The burst forced Dudley down as Harry was carried up as far as Dudley's arms could reach.

Harry's wings flapped erratically, trying to keep him airborne. And with that Harry's leg lashed out, hitting Dudley in the shoulder, forcing him to let go.

Harry felt a rush as his momentum threw him over the nearest street lamp and back down again into a nearby hedge. He groaned as he tried to sit up, only to have himself hauled to his feet by his cousin.

"Don't. Do. That. Again." Dudley said in an almost scary-quiet voice.

It was only now that Harry had noticed all the drastic changes in his cousin, with the demon blood now actively coursing though his veins he was a much more viable threat, gone was the fat bully who could so easily be outwitted. And deep inside Harry knew that this was a whole new kind of game.

Harry, not wanting to face down his demonically possessed cousin just now, merely looked down at the sidewalk and nodded as if he understood.

Dudley merely grunted and led Harry down another street way where he sat down on a bus bench, dragging Harry with him.

"The bus?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

Dudley didn't say anything, preferring to stare out into the street.

Harry, who'd given up giving his cousin the slip, for the moment, eased back into the bench until he felt one of his wings pushed against the back.

"Dudley," Harry said as he pushed his finger into Dudley's shoulder.

Dudley grunted with deep annoyance but turned.

"My wings," Harry gestured with his thumb to his back, "People will notice."

Dudley didn't say anything for awhile. It seems the demon blood makes people want to stare at things more because he stared at Harry for a long time before taking one of the wings in his hand and stuffing it back into Harry's jacket.

"Wah Hey Whoa?" Harry squirmed at the new, rough, contact with his wings. "Cut that out!"

After Dudley had, for the most part (and much to Harry's discomfort), succeeded in stuffing Harry's wings out of sight he returned to staring down either side of the street for the bus. "Keep them covered up."

Harry, who was beginning to rethink his cousin's mental capability/stability. Was caught off guard when the double-decker bus came around the corner and screeched to a halt right in front of them.

Dudley once again grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him aboard the bus. He paid their fare with some money from his pant's pocket (Harry suspected he'd beaten some ten year old into giving it to him) and prodded Harry into one of the back seats.

"Okay, so where do you plan on taking us?" Harry asked once his cousin had settled into the aisle seat beside him.

"…Staines…" Dudley answered.

"Staines!" Harry looked surprised, he at least thought Dudley would want to stay in his home town.

Harry was about to shove past his cousin and off the bus, but he remembered that Staines was a rather large city located near one of the larger rivers and that it was about halfway between Surrey and London.

Dudley huffed his confirmation as the bus began to move.

Looking around the bus, Harry noticed nothing to out of the ordinary, there were a few other passengers beside them, all of whom seemed to be minding their own as the bus ride was silent.

Harry's mind was whipping through thoughts as the bus rode on. He wondered if Hedwig had made it to the Leaky Cauldron like he'd instructed before letting her out of the window. Whether or not anyone, besides Voldemort, knew that he'd flew his house and was now on the run. Why the Knight Bus hadn't come when he waved his wand in the street like it was supposed to. What Vernon was planning to tell the police when they'd come questioning why Dudley had missed so many days at Smeltings Academy. If Dumbledore was planning on picking him up, he wasn't so worried that Dumbledore didn't know where they went because Dumbledore generally knew most people's whereabouts even when they themselves didn't have a clue. And whether or not the Ministry was tracking them through Harry's magic.

The bus lurched to another stop, jogging Harry out of his inner thoughts.

Two men dressed in black cloaks boarded the bus, they scanned the aisles until their eyes found Dudley and Harry.

Harry leaned forward slightly as one of the men whispered to the other and they took their seats a couple of rows to the front on the other side of the bus.

Dudley picked up an interest in the two as well, eyeing the pair suspiciously.

There were a few stops here and there, until all of the previous passengers had vacated leaving only Harry, Dudley, and the two cloaked men.

One of the two men looked back at them. Harry couldn't quite make out his face due to the shadows from their hoods, be he did recognize one thing; the man was smiling.

Harry slumped back into the seat, desperately wanting to resume gazing out of the window, but too paranoid that something may happen with the men that he may miss.

Dudley however, was still as a statue. So much so that Harry almost felt to check to see if he could still blink.

Gradually, Harry began to notice a faint scent in the air, something like a mix of clean sheets and lavender. It was so enticing, yet at the same time something deep inside was telling him to hold his breath.

Dudley abruptly stood, causing Harry to startle from his dreary scent induced state. He reached over him and pulled the window open so violently Harry was surprised when it didn't shatter all over them.

The smell began to fade, the late evening air rushing them as the bus wove through the last part of urbanization and they entered into the fields of countryside.

Dudley sat back down, folding his arms over his chest.

They continued on in silence for about an hour, by the time which Harry had resumed his staring out of the window position. All the city lights had faded and any light that could be seen from a distance belonged to few and far-between farm houses.

The hills rolled with one another, swooping and receding to make room for the next; Harry sat mesmerized by the scenery until he felt a distinctive pressure on his shoulder.

Harry looked up to see his cousin's gold, blond hair on his shoulder. Dudley had actually fallen asleep.

Harry watched as his cousin slept, his features relaxing a little. It was so rare that Dudley ever slept, and even rarer when he would allow anyone to ever watch him sleep. Harry was about to wake him when the previous images of that day came flashing back, Dudley and him getting their inheritance, Petunia dying, Vernon kicking them out, fending off Lucius Malfoy and a band of Death Eaters.

Then Harry began to think about what their inheritance had done to them, and wondering if they could do anything special. He tried to think of Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures lesson, but most of the things about human like creatures such as vampires and necromancers, incubi and the like would be covered in their 6th year, the year they were going into, same thing with Defense against the Dark Arts.

Closing his eyes, Harry laid his head on his cousin's, deciding to do some research as soon as he got the chance.

He smiled as he thought of how much easier it would be if Hermione and Ron were there to help him, and soon he drifted off to sleep as well.

The cloaked men cracked a smile.

Lucius Malfoy knelt to his master, who was sitting at a favorite table in front of a warm, glowing fire.

"Is it how we suspected Luciussss?" the drawn-out his made Malfoy's insides crawl, but he refused to show it.

"Yes master," Lucius answered faithfully.

"And what of the boy?"

"The boy is gone master, however there seems to be a new development that we had recently not anticipated," Lucius managed to say without too much unresolved fear.

"Oh? Well, by all means Lucius, won't you enlighten us?"

"Yes, my lord. The boy's cousin, it seems as though he has also come across an inheritance of sorts."

"And what kind of inheritance Lucius?"

"H-he is also a creature my lord."

"What kind?" Voldemort asked as though encouraging a small child to put the final piece inside the puzzle.

"My information has led me to believe that he is of demonic origin."

"Hmmm," Voldemort mused as he idly played with his wand, the other stoking his snake Nagini as she coiled the top part of herself up the arm rest.

"Is that all the information you have for me Lucius?"

"Y-yes my lord."

"Very well you are dismissed."

Lucius stood and exited the room quickly with as much grace as he could muster.

Voldemort waited until the Death Eater was almost to the door before adding, "And Lucius."

Lucius hesitated, "Yes my lord?"

"Crucio."

He held the spell for a few minutes before releasing the man, letting him return to his fellow Death Eaters to spread the news.

As he stoked Nagini he mulled over thoughts of his enemy.

"Harry Potter," he whispered, "you shall be mine."

* * *

**Yay longer chapter! Reviews are always read and are greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I just wanted to say thank you for being patient with me and my on again off again writing style. I just get very worked up in my projects which usually offer no accommodation for other things so I apologize for leaving the work for so long and I just want to let you all know that it has not been forgotten, merely delayed. Enjoy the chapter 3**

* * *

Inside the bus Harry was cozily snoozing atop of his cousin's head, dreaming about his friends Ron and Hermione; back at Gryffindor Tower, sitting on the weathered old couch and poking at the fireplace. Hermione smiled warmly at him as Ron popped a Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean into his mouth and began smacking loudly.

Hermione made a face at Ron and moved to hit him with one of the couch pillows before a cold, high voice interrupted the moment.

"…Harry…" it whispered tauntingly, ringing in his ear.

Harry looked back to where Ron and Hermione once stood, only to have his dream fade into black.

On the bus, one of the hooded figures moved from their seat over into the aisle and onto the seat behind Dudley and Harry. The figure merely looked at the pair for the moment before leaning forward, reaching his hand over into Harry's jacket pocket.

Just then the bus stopped and another pair of, rather rugged looking, men stepped onto the bus; they looked around to the hooded pair, the first of which had recoiled his hand in time stiffened slightly as the men sneered at them.

"Hey!"

The men looked over to the side to see the bus driver leering at them.

"Move it guys I have a lot of stops to make before the night's up!"

The man closest to the bus driver moved, quickly reaching deep into his back pocket.

The bus driver's instincts kicked in, as a war veteran he was prepared for any kind of move, especially one like that, one that made to indicate the presence of a hidden weapon. Immediately reaching into his drivers side compartment he attempted to pull out a small, but powerful, handgun he had purchased after his service.

He had his fingers wrapped around the handle when the man's hand returned from his pocket, clutched full of small coins.

"How much for the ride?" the man asked in mock sweet voice.

"1.60 pounds per person," the driver replied, raising his eyebrow as the man gave him 5."

"You can keep the rest, get some new lights in this ruddy thing." Both the men moved a few rows back, from the front, still a couple of seat rows in front of Harry and Dudley.

The cloaked man had moved back to his seat by his companion.

The bus continued it's journey through the countryside. Occasionally making stops until the only passengers left were the four men and the two boys.

One of the two cloaked men glanced back to the boys just as Harry was beginning to stir. He nudged his companion sharply, the other nodded slowly.

Harry awoke to a nearly deserted bus save for the two cloaked men and two other hooded figures sitting towards the front.

Looking out Harry could still only see grassy hills and fields. His cousin still fast asleep on his shoulder.

Harry shook his cousin gently.

"Uh, wha?" Dudley looked around deliriously, rather like his old self.

Harry watched warily as one of the hooded men up front moved their arm out into the aisle, the tip of a wand just visible on the underside of his palm, going up his sleeve.

"Dudley," Harry's voice had a deathly tone of seriousness, "you need to get up right now."

Dudley was still weary eyed, but seemed to get the message well enough as he straightened instantly, growling low in his throat.

The two men in front turned to face them, Harry could see the spells cast before he heard them as two chains shot out restraining Dudley to his seat.

The two cloaked men turned as well, however their aim was towards the two burly men up front, one of which went down instantly as the air around him sliced at his body. The other took cover behind one of the seats before he could be hit.

The bus driver swerved as a stray spell ran dangerously close to him running the bus into a nearby ditch, making it crash onto it's side.

Harry went flying into the window, which cracked at the impact but, thankfully, didn't shatter.

Dudley, suspended by the chains, grunted as he continued to struggle.

The two cloaked men were standing on the sides of the seats, maintaining their distance from the others who had fallen like Harry had into the windows, which, under their combined weight, had shattered leaving broken shards covering the two men, one of which was unconscious.

"Stupify," one of the cloaked men shouted as the one attempted to retrieve his wand from the wreckage, he joined his comrade on the floor.

The other pointed his wand at Dudley, evaporating the restraints holding him.

"Run Harry."

Harry instantly turned towards the familiar voice before something latched onto his arm and hauled him roughly to the back of the bus.

Dudley shoved through the back door making it break off it's hinges. He pulled Harry through and took off with him. Harry tried desperately to dig in his heels to slow them but his older, bulkier cousin proved too strong as they tore through a few of the trees and down a sharp slope. Luckily Harry's wings kept him on balance and he didn't stumble.

Once Harry was well out of breath and Dudley had found a spot far enough away where he was comfortable he released Harry.

Harry landed roughly in the dirt, his knee scraping over a sharp piece of rock jutting out from the otherwise soft ground.

Quickly pulling himself up, Harry spun towards Dudley who at the moment was breathing heavily against a tree.

"Why did you do that! They helped us they could help us now!"

Dudley said nothing, only grunting slightly as he regained his breath.

"Those are the kind of people who attacked at the house… the kind of people… who killed mum…" Dudley went silent, turning his head towards the tree, away from Harry. His huge shoulders started shaking as the sounds of soft sobbing reached Harry's ears.

Harry wasn't sure how to approach him. In one night his cousin had lost his mother, his father, his home, and his humanity.

Harry had lost his parents too, but at the tender age of one he could recall no fond memories of them. He couldn't remember being held by his mother or praised by his father. All he could recall was the thin wisp of a scream on a fateful Halloween night, and the laughter of a madman as a blinding green light flooded his tender eyes.

So honestly, Harry had no kind words of comfort, no wise words to ease his cousin's mind. Hell, after all the events that had occurred over the past 24 hours he couldn't even sum up an "It's all going to be ok".

Looking at his heaving cousin Harry thought better than to say anything, now that he'd gotten some sleep Dudley needed time to mourn.

Creeping away silently Harry left his cousin to grieve in solitude. He made his way down farther past a few trees and down a ledge towards a brook that bubbled and splashed softly in tall grass.

Finding a semi-clear place where the water ran clear, Harry dipped his hands eagerly and began washing his face. The cool water felt heavenly as it ran down his chin and neck before dripping onto his shirt.

Harry looked down at his hands and knee. His hands looked scratched, but that was all and there was hardly any blood; his knee however had started forming a dark stain around his jeans.

Putting his hands into the water he cupped them as best he could before pouring it on his knee. The blood washed away leaving an angry red gash, new blood forming at it's surface, thankfully though Harry noted it wasn't too deep and should stop bleeding before too long.

Regardless he couldn't be walking around with a bleeding knee in the middle of the woods. So taking the hem of his shirt he ripped off a strip and wrapped it around his knee to keep the blood from spilling out and to keep it from getting dirty and possibly infected.

As Harry was finishing his work the sound of faint flapping caught his attention, he looked up to see two owls who were resting on a tree, one a rather large horned owl and the other…

"Hedwig," Harry said cheerfully as he held out his arm for her.

Hedwig hooted softly before taking off from her perch towards her master. She landed gracefully on his arm, not even scratching him with her sharp talons.

Climbing up his arm she reached his shoulder before nudging him gently with her beak. Harry chuckled as she moved from his cheek to nibble at his black hair.

Moving his shirt around, Harry unfurled his own wings, their black feathers putting the night sky to shame. Even though they stuck out from his shirt awkwardly Harry was still glad for the chance to stretch them. He flexed them a few times, opening them and closing them before wrapping himself and Hedwig slightly, the wings were just big enough to accommodate the both of them comfortably with a little room to spare, however the lower half of his body was still fairly exposed. But if he sat or crouched down really far he would be almost completely covered.

Harry felt a little childish, like a little kid who'd just found the new bestest spot to hide during hide-and-go-seek.

Finally to end his exercise he stretched the both of them out as far as could.

Hedwig hooted appreciatively before looking towards the older horned owl.

Harry looked too, the old owl seemed to be admiring him as it turned it's head one way and another, it gave him a short, soft coo before it took off, disappearing over the tops of the trees.

Harry looked at Hedwig as she once again head-butted herself against his chin.

Harry didn't get the chance to finish washing for at that moment a piercing howl was sent through the trees, their leaves nearly quivering with the force and making his blood run cold.

* * *

**Reviews and reviewers are loved, seriously I read every single review.**

**Until next time ;)**


End file.
